


[Podfic] Fuck You Erik (You Fucking Prick)

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Canon Compliant, M/M, more or less, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Erik is about to Magneto away, Charles gives him a piece of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fuck You Erik (You Fucking Prick)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuck You, Erik (You Fucking Prick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066186) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



  
[Listen to Fuck You Erik (You Fucking Prick) [podfic] on tumblr here](http://butterynutjob.tumblr.com/post/142652302941/podfic-of-my-cherik-fanfic-fuck-you-erik-you)  


**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate any feedback you have on this recording. I realize now that I need a pop filter :)


End file.
